¿Qué significa ser bella?
by Owl9
Summary: Hikari Yagami es una chica que piensa en sí misma de una manera deprimente,debido a que su físico no es el mejor y sus relaciones sociales tampoco ayudan. Pero conocerá a alguien que la hará cambiar de opinión y descubrir que la belleza está en los ojos del espectador,no en el prototipo humano.
1. Autoestima

**Si,lo sé,soy una irresponsable que no termina sus historias,pero verán,eso tiene una historia graciosa y frustrante: Perdí todos mis archivos ya que mi teléfono se había dañado :c . Pero ya está bien y estoy planeando otras nuevas obras,como ésta. Realmente no sé si acabe las otras,debo releerlas aquí ya que no tengo los archivos ni los adelantos que llevaba (¿Vieron que es frustrante?),además no sé si tengo la inspiración para seguirlas,espero retomarlas pronto para no decepcionarles. Volviendo a lo que estoy,les traigo esta nueva historia que me está resultando interesante y creo que necesaria,ya que he visto,tanto en las redes sociales como en mi círculo de amigos,personas (más que todo mujeres) que se sienten menos que otros por no ser 'lindos' y pienso que escribir esto quizás les ayude de alguna manera.. O eso espero. **

**Sin más que decirles,buena lectura bellezas.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Autoestima**

Ésto de verse al espejo no resultaba ser agradable para mí,todo lo contrario,era desagradable en muchos sentidos. Mi vida desde que tengo nueve años ha sido así,y ahora que tengo catorce sólo empeora. Sin embargo,intento mantenerme positiva en mi miserable día a día. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Lo que veía frente a mí era patético,no entiendo cómo pude caer tan bajo,descuidarme tanto hasta el punto de quizá no tener arreglo. Acomodé mi listón rosa y ni siquiera se veía bien. Creo que estoy destinada a criar gatos.

-Buenos días,hermanita.-La voz de mi hermano me hizo volver a tierra.

-¿Eh?-Pensé un segundo y luego reaccioné-Buen día,Tai.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó algo preocupado,tal vez por mi reacción.

-Si,estoy muy bien hermano.-Respondí sonriente como siempre,fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Ya soy una experta en eso,a decir verdad.

-Bien.-Sonrió,convencido por mi respuesta. Miró su reloj y pareció recordar algo-Apresurate,debo llegar temprano hoy.

-¿Estás bien tú?-Le dije burlona mientras tocaba su frente,él me miró con cara de odio y yo empecé a reír.

-No es gracioso,Kari. Debo estar a tiempo en la facultad,me están esperando.

-Debe ser muy importante,porque hacerte querer llegar temprano a clases es casi paranormal.-Volví a reírme,Tai solo me miraba haciéndose el molesto.

-¿Ya acabaste?,¿podemos irnos?

-Ay,ya calmate gruñon.-Le dí una toque con mi codo y le guiñé el ojo. No pudo resistirse a reír un poco-Bueno,vámonos antes de que te arrepientas de querer ser responsable.

Me echó una última mirada llena de rencor y ganas de matar,antes de que saliéramos por la puerta. Solo pude reír.

Nos fuimos en su auto,se lo habían regalado nuestros padres cuanto cumplió dieciocho y una de las condiciones era que debía llevarme al colegio. En el camino,íbamos bastante metidos en nuestro mundo cada quien,en realidad desde que mi hermano entró a la universidad casi nunca teníamos una de esas conversaciones de hermano-hermana que antes eran diarias. Habíamos perdido nuestra confianza ciega y yo ya no tenía a mi primer mejor amigo de siempre. Creo que en parte era porque a él le avergonzaba andar conmigo;vamos ¿a quién le gustaría estar con una gorda llena de acné para la cual su mejor peinado,en toda ocasión,era una cola de caballo? Es absurdo siquiera pensarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que mi hermano tiene muchos amigos,es el típico chico popular que alagan y aman a donde quiera que vaya. En cambio yo,soy la típica cero a la izquierda en la humanidad,que se oculta en las hermosas y perfectas historias de los libros que usa para llenar el vacío de contar a sus amigos con una sola mano y a sus amores con ninguna. Sí,me autodefino de una manera muy deprimente,pero al menos soy sincera conmigo misma.

-¡Kari!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te pasa?,Tengo más de un minuto diciéndote que ya llegamos a tu colegio.-Mi hermano me observaba interrogante,creo que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos. Últimamente eso me pasaba mucho. ¿Presiones de secundaria?

-Lo siento,hermano.-Respondí bajando la cabeza.

-Bien.. Ya debo irme Kari,tengo que llegar temprano.-Por un momento había pensado que él me preguntaría si estaba realmente bien,como solía hacerlo antes. Cuando era mi hermano.

-Ok.

Bajé del auto con un nudo en la garganta,pero me mantuve fuerte. Ahora estaba empezando lo peor de mi semana,el sitio que menos me gustaba: La secundaria de Odaiba.

No detestaba estar allí porque odiara estudiar,al contrario,me gusta aprender. Pero la secundaria es un lugar lleno de gente superficial y arrogante,donde todo se basa en modas estúpidas que debes seguir para ser _cool. _Yo prefiero pasar desapercibida,sin hacer demasiado "bulto";porque así no están hablando por allí sobre mí,diciéndo: miren a esa gorda,quiere ser genial,pero es ridícula.

Caminé hasta mi aula de literatura,la primera clase de ese día. Los noventa kilos de mi cuerpo moviéndose hacía un puesto vacío,lo más atrás que se pudiera,donde ni siquiera una araña se atravería a tejer su telaraña.

-!Kari!-Esa era,definitivamente,la voz de mi mejor amiga. Así que volteé,confirmando a una pelimorada con anteojos grandes.

-Yolei,¿cómo estás?-Le saludé sonriente.

-Muy bien,amiga. ¿Y tú?-Se abrazó a mí,tan efusiva como siempre,y me apretó por el cuello hasta casi dejarme sin aliento.

-Yolei.. Me.. estás asfixiando.

-¡Oh,lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Me soltó mientras unos pocos chicos que estaban en el aula nos miraban con rareza-Me sentaré frente a ti.-Dijo mientras colocaba sus cosas en el sitio.

Nos sentamos a hablar mientras llegaba más gente y el profesor hacía presencia. Bueno,la verdad,Yolei me contaba cosas sin parar y yo fingía que la escuchaba,mirando de momento a las chicas lindas que estudiaban con nosotras,metidas en sus mundos de buena autoestima y perfecto cutis. Ellas eran bellas sin dudas,cabello suelto y bonito,con una delgadez esbelta;en cambio yo.. Yo era yo. Sí,sólo eso,una más por ahí.

-Buenos días,chicos.-Sin darme cuenta ya estaban todos nuestros compañeros en el salón y el profesor hablaba desde su escritorio.

-Buenos días-Respondimos algunos.

-Antes de empezar a hablar sobre Homero y su libro La odisea,el cual debieron haber leído o al menos su resumen de internet,-Nos miró a todos levantando la ceja con una mueca graciosa,sabía que la mayoría había hecho eso de leer el resumen por internet. Me encantaba esa clase porque el profesor nos conocía bien,era genial-Quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante. Pase,señor Takaishi.

El chico entró y todas las féminas le prestamos atención al instante. De cabello rubio,tez blanca,alto y se notaba que su masa muscular era bien trabajada porque el uniforme se le pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo,pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos,azules como relajantes como el cielo.

-Hola,mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi. Vengo de Francia y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.-Hasta su voz era sexy,físicamente perfecto.

-Bien señor Takaishi,siéntese donde pueda. Por cierto,le recomiendo conseguir a alguien que le ponga al día con sus materias,debido a que,como usted sabe,estamos a mitad de año escolar.

-Si,señor Fujioka,tomaré su consejo. Gracias.

Luego de hacer una reverencia y siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor,Takeru se sentó en la misma fila que yo,solo que cinco puestos más adelante.

-Bien,continuemos con la clase. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría darme una pequeña biografía sobre Homero?-El hombre empezó a mover su mirada como un faro en un mar de jóvenes,buscando algún valiente que respondiera a su pregunta. Yo me sabía esa respuesta,pero como siempre prefería no intervenir ni llamar la atención-Vamos chicos,al menos diganme cual era su nacionalidad.

Nadie decía nada,hasta que el silenció por la pregunta fue interrumpido.

-Homero se presume fue el primer poeta griego que existió,sus principales obras fueron _La Ilíada_ y _La odisea_,no se sabe con exactitud de qué ciudad de Grecia era,la tradición dice que era ciego y se rumora que sus relatos realmente sucedieron.

Todos voltearon hacía el dueño de esas palabras,sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con nuestro nuevo compañero.

-Muy bien.. Señor Takaishi. Está en lo correcto.-Habló lentamente el profesor Fujioka,quizás algo impresionado porque el chico nuevo sabía más sobre Homero de lo que esperaba. Bueno,todos estábamos sorprendidos por eso.

Un chico guapo e inteligente. No me lo esperaba,de verdad.

El resto de la clase transcurrió y pronto ya habíamos pasado a la siguiente materia,que era matemáticas,en donde el señor Takaishi también se destacó hallando un ángulo por Ley del coseno. Cada vez me era más sorprendente ese chico.

En el almuerzo,Yolei no paraba de hablar sobre lo sexy y maravilloso que era Takaishi,ya me estaba obstinando el tema,aunque no negaba que era interesante.

-Esta bien,Yolei,ya entiendo.-Dije fastidiada.

-Pero, ¡por Dios,Kari!. Miralo,¿acaso,no es un muñeco?

Volteé disimuladamente. Sí,yo si sé cómo ser disimulada,lo he aprendido en mi separación de los humanos promedios y perfectos. Y lo vi,un par de mesas a mi izquierda,rodeado de chicas lindas que buscaban cualquier tema de conversación para llamar su atención,de repente les hizo señas de que se fueran,era algo serio y parecia ser otro estúpido presumido. Las chicas se fueron indignadas y el tomó su bolso buscando algo.

-¿Viste eso,Kari?-Me susurró Yolei.

Asentí y volví a voltear hacía él,aun seguía buscando algo,hasta que alguien se le acercó. Era Daivis Motomiya,el capitán del equipo de fútbol,se sentó con él en la mesa y empezó a decirle algo. El rubio dejó su mochila de lado y,al parecer de mala gana,respondió para seguir la conversación.

-Dicen que su popularidad no sólo se debe a que es lindo,sino también a que es el hijo de la directora.-Soltó Yolei de repente.

-Es cierto,tiene el mismo apellido que la directora.-Dije casi en susurro-Que malo debe ser que te busquen por interés.

-Bueno,yo lo buscaría primero porque es lindo.-Volteé a ver a Yolei y me llevé una mano a la cara-¿Qué? Soy sincera.

Supiré con pesadez. Al menos el tenía suerte por ambos lados,aunque fuese feo sería popular por ser el hijo de la directora. Yo no tenía ninguna de sus dos suertes.

-Su hermano estudió aquí,era tan o más sexy que él,dicen que desde primer año fue el chico más popular y deseado por todas. Era delantero del equipo de fútbol y su sola presencía llenaba las gradas,también tiene o tenía una banda. Creo que tu hermano debió conocerlo.-Me contó la pelimorada. Esa chica de verdad que se las sabía todas.

-Quizás Tai lo conocía,porque el era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.-Me comí el ultimo bocado de mi almuerzo,a decir verdad aun no estaba satisfecha,pero no quice decircelo a Yolei porque de seguro pensaría que era una gorda tragona. De nuevo mis pensamientos desalentadores.

La hora del almuerzo terminó. No tuvimos la última materia del día,por lo que salimos temprano de clases. Mi mamá pasó a recogerme y llevamos a Yolei porque sus padres no podían pasar por ella y temía irse sola. Fue un viaje lleno de lluvia hasta mi casa,al principio escuchando a mi amiga de lentes parlotear como loca con mi mamá y luego escuchando el silencio incomodo de la poca confianza entre madre e hija.

Llegamos hasta la casa,ya mi hermano había llegado y estaba en la sala mirando televisión.

-Hola,hermanita.-Me saludó con una sonrisa mientras devoraba unas papas fritas.

-Hola,hermano.-Dejé mi mochila en la entrada,caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y me senté junto a él,tomando algunas papas.

-No arrastres los pies,Kari.-Me reprochó mamá cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento.-Le respondí.

-Oye mamá,había olvidado decirte que en un rato vendrán unos amigos a jugar video juegos.-Habló Tai perdido entre el televisor y las frituras.

-Tai,¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Te dije que lo había olvidado.-Respondió fastidiado.

-Bueno,tu papá y yo saldremos a hacer unas compras y estaremos hasta la noche fuera,así que estarás a cargo tú de la casa.

-Está bien,mamá.-Tai cambió el canal en ese momento y mamá entró a la cocina. Probablemente tendría que estar en mi habitación toda la tarde,no quería avergonzar a mi hermano frente a sus amigos.

En cuanto mamá y papá se fueron,entré a mi cuarto para no molestar a mi hermano,sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento. Estaba en la cama con varias bolsas de Dorito's y leyendo _Siempre el mismo día_,un libro que mi papá me había comprado hace poco,ya iba por un capítulo en donde Emma y Dexter se van de vacaciones juntos,**alerta de spoiler**:Em le confiesa que "estuvo" enamorada de él en la universidad y Dexter se comporta como un idiota presumido;estaba molesta con Emma por amar tanto a Dexter y con Dex por ser tan orgulloso e inmaduro y no aceptar que también la ama.

Repentinamente se escuchó el timbre. Apagué mi mp3,la canción de Owl city que estaba sonando se silenció de inmediato.

En menos de un minuto ya habían abierto la puerta,por supuesto debío ser mi hermano y por supuesto esos debían ser sus amigos. Se escuchaba ruido que provenia de la sala,al parecer estaban hablando o ya habían empezado con los video juegos;lo escuchaba porque mi habitación estaba al lado de la sala,todos los ruidos de allí se cuelan a ella.

Decidí volver a lo mío y encendí de nuevo el reproductor,colocando una canción de Owl city que me gustaba mucho,Enchanted. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a corear en silencio esa canción con un cepillo de cabello como micrófono.

Iba en la parte del coro,muy inspirada y sintiéndome toda una _pop star_. Ya estaba terminando la canción y por primera vez había olvidado lo gorda,fea y aburrida que era,estaba de lleno en mi mundo ideal imaginario;los audifonos me mantenían perfectamente allí,sin oír nada del miserable mundo real. Hasta que me dí vuelta hacía la puerta abierta de mi cuarto,en la mejor parte del final.

Me quedé inmóvil,con el cepillo apretado fuertemente por mi mano derecha y la boca abierta,ya que iba a corear una nota alta. Él me miraba con los ojos abiertos. Con seriedad.

Olvidando mi vergüenza por un segundo,¿qué hacía Takeru Takaishi en mi habitación?

**Hasta aquí les dejo,si les gustó déjenme comentarios y si no les gustó,también. Es bueno saber las opiniones sean malas o buenas. Si se quieren comunicar conmigo,déjenme un mensaje al privado y si quieren mi Twitter o mi WhatsApp para intercambiar palabras (jajaja),pueden pedírmelo también. Hasta pronto universo :D**


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hola preciados y hermosos lectores! Aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de ésta obra que,siendoles sincera,me encanta escribir. Sus comentarios me hacen querer seguirlo rápido,me gusta muchísimo saber que a ustedes les ha atrapado tanto como a mí;hubo un último comentario que me hizo reír un poco hoy al despertar,que es de _Alejhandora_,concuerdo contigo al no poder imaginar con facilidad a Kari "gorda",está siendo un reto para mí hacerlo al escribir,porque estoy acostumbrada a que sea delgada y "perfecta",pero es necesario que sea así o de lo contrario no podré transmitir lo que deseo con éste fic. Gracias por tu comentario,que adorable! Igual gracias a _Lovely-Shy girl,Ivymon_ y a _anaiza18_ porque son unas bellezas al leerme. No me extenderé más y les dejaré en paz.**

Buena lectura mis amores!

Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes,pero ésta historia si y la escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo II**

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Se suponía que iba con mi hermano a casa de su mejor amigo,el decía que la pasaría muy bien y así empezaría a socializar con la gente de aquí. Si supiera que hoy fui acosado por muchas personas,en su mayoría chicas.

-Aquí es.-Habló él,mientras tocaba el timbre.

No pasaron más de dos minutos y ya la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Era un moreno de cabellos alborotados,con más o menos la misma estatura que mi hermano.

-Hey, .-Nos dijo abriendo más la puerta para ambos.

-Oye,viejo,él es mi hermanito,Takeru.-Agregó mi hermano cuando entramos.

-Un gusto,yo soy Tai.-El moreno estrechó mi mano con una sonrisa,se veía agradable.

-Me puedes decir T.K.-Le dije con una sonrisa también. Creo que extrañaba que me dijeran así,detesto las formalidades como Takeru o Takaishi.

-Entonces es un gusto T.K.-Soltó mi mano y se dirigió a mi hermano-¿En qué juego quieres perder,Ishida?

-Creo haber escuchado mal,Yagami. Pon Fifa para ganarte de una buena vez.-Respondió de la forma más despreocupada mi hermano,con su característica media sonrisa.

-Te haré tragar tus palabras,rubio oxigenado.-Acto seguido empezó a buscar el juego.

Yo sólo los observaba,Matt se ponía cómodo en el sofá frente al televisor y Tai ponía el cd que acababa de hallar. En realidad,estaba concentrado en otra cosa,tenía ganas de ir al baño.

-Tai,¿podría usar tu baño?

-Claro,T.K,ve por ese pasillo,en la primera puerta.-Me señaló el sitio y yo me apresuré a tomar la dirección.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del pasillo,volteé a mirar hacía ellos y ya Tai se había instalado junto a mi hermano. Volví de nuevo a lo que iba,habían dos puertas primeras,una del lado izquierdo y otra del derecho,eso me confundió un poco,así que opté por abrir la derecha.

Pero no era el baño.

Me encontré a espaldas de una chica que al parecer estaba dando una especie de concierto personal en su habitación. Debí aprovechar que no me había visto y salir de allí al instante,pero no podía moverme,no podía dejar de mirarla hacer sus graciosos y peculiares movimientos. Hasta que ella volteó,se quedó inmóvil al verme y yo me quedé como idiota,petrificado.

Primero me vio con algo de vergüenza,luego pareció extrañarse. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos y ninguno de los dos decía algo,así que me decidí a hacerlo yo,no podíamos estar toda la tarde parados allí.

-Disculpa,pensé que éste era el baño.

Ella pareció ponerse pálida y creo que estaba tratando de hablar,pero no lograba decir nada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh.. Si.. Si,estoy.. El baño está ahí.-Me dijo nerviosa señalando a la puerta primera de la izquierda,no paraba de mirarme como si fuese un fantasma.

-Bueno,gracias.-Le sonreí en agradecimiento y me dispuse a dar vuelta hacía el baño,pero antes de hacerlo noté que sobre su cama se encontraba un libro que yo había leído,no sabía de nadie más que hubiese leído ese libro aparte de mí,normalmente sólo veían la película. Eso me interesó-Oye..

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Tai apareció en mi espalda justo cuando le iba a preguntar sobre el libro,parecía molesto.

-Él estaba buscando el baño,pero se equivocó.-Respondió rápidamente la chica de cabello castaño.

-Lo imaginé. Lo siento hermanita,creo que le dí mal la ubicación del baño.-El de cabellos alborotados se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras se disculpaba.

-Esta bien.-Dijo ella simplemente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio,había cierta incomodidad en el ambiente y la razón por la cual me encontraba allí se hacía cada vez más presente,así que decidí romper el hielo.

-Entonces,me retiro al baño. Perdona de nuevo.-Ella medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza,yo me dirigí al baño y pude mirar de reojo como Tai se iba a la sala tras haber cerrado la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

El resto de la tarde la pasé jugando con mi hermano y Tai en la sala,ellos se molestaban porque cada vez que jugaba les ganaba. Era fácil para mí porque en Francia me la pasaba jugando con mi mejor amigo,Dan. La verdad es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza a la hermana de Tai,desde que había leído ese libro quería conocer a alguien que también lo hubiese leído,quería preguntarle qué le había parecido y cuál fue su reacción por,**alerta de spoiler**,la muerte de Emma y el romance de Dexter con su empleada. Pero llegó la hora de irme y ella no salió nunca de su habitación.

* * *

Al otro día desperté sintiéndome aun una tonta;lo más seguro es que Takeru,al verme en el colegio,se burlaría de mí o le contaría a todos sobre la escena que había presenciado y lo estúpida que me veía bailando sola en mi habitación. Era una tortura tener que ir a clases sabiendo lo que me esperaba,no pude dormir bien en toda la noche por eso. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo,al fin y al cabo tendría que dar la cara en algún momento.

El principio de la mañana fue normal,desayuné con mi hermano y me despedí de mis padres,subí al auto de Tai y éste empezó a andar,allí fue donde inició mi dolor de estómago. Estaba asustada,aterrada por tener que ver a Takeru después de semejante vergüenza. Si fuese bonita y perfecta no importaría que me hubiese visto,pero soy gorda y fea,no tengo derecho a hacer el ridículo.

Llegué a la secundaria y caminé por el pasillo en dirección a mi salón,no sé si me lo estaba imaginando,pero sentía que todos me miraban y cuando alguien reía pensaba que era de mí. Definitivamente soy muy insegura.

Me senté en el mismo puesto del día anterior,descansando mi cara en la tabla de la mesa,hasta que alguien se sentó frente a mí.

-¡Kari,¿cómo estás?!-Por supuesto que era Yolei,mi exagerada y gritona amiga de lentes.

-Hola,Yolei. Bien,¿y tú?-Respondí sin mucho animo,observando la puerta de entrada al salón con verdadera atención.

-Muy bien,pero ¿en serio estás bien?,te noto algo ida.-Pasó su mano frente a mis ojos e hizo que automáticamente me centrara en ella.

-Eh.. Sí,si.. Sólo quiero ver clases ya.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Me gusta historia.-Respondí de una manera tan convincente que hasta yo misma me lo creí.

-Pues a mí no,es una clase tan aburrida que a veces..

Aunque Yolei seguía hablando,yo no pude continuar escuchándola,porque en ése momento el señor Takaishi hizo su aparición especial,bajándome la tensión casi al instante. Varias chicas se acercaron a saludarlo junto con Davis,estaban hablando en los primeros puestos,donde se sienta la gente genial con autoestima. Por suerte no me había notado,aunque no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida al pensar que me notaría.

-¡Kari!-Yolei gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos y llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el aula,hasta de..

¡Mierda! Takeru habia volteado también,me miraba,me estaba mirando como si se acordara de mí. No sabía qué hacer,Yolei me decía algo y yo sólo miraba como me miraba Takeru,y como se reían sus acompañantes.

No pude evitarlo,estaba demasiado nerviosa,así que bajé la cabeza y me oculté entre mis brazos descansando en la mesa.

-Buenos días,chicos.-Nunca en mi vida había estado más feliz de escuchar la voz de algún profesor. En ése momento me había salvado.

Levanté mi rostro y todos estaban sentados prestando atención,Yolei se había volteado,Takeru estaba en los primeros puestos mirando hacia el frente. Suspiré aliviada.

La clase transcurria y en algunos momentos Takeru volteaba hacía mí,eso me estaba perturbando a decir verdad. Por lo que,cuando el profesor se retiró,me apresuré a tomar mis cosas para llegar rápido a la próxima clase,que era geografía. Necesitaba evitarlo,no quería que me reconociera y se burlara de mi frente a todos.

-¿Qué tienes Kari? ¿Por qué estás tan apurada y tan extraña hoy?-Yolei inició su interrogatorio,la verdad no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Luego te cuento,Yolei,por ahora necesito llegar rápido a geografía y que Takeru no me vea.

-¿El nuevo? ¿Por qué?

Sólo partí lo más rápido que pude,no sin antes hacerle seña de silencio a mi indiscreta amiga;al parecer ella entendió,porque se quedó callada y me dejó ir en paz.

Aproveché que Takaishi estaba siendo envestido por un grupo de locas y me escapé del salón sin que él lo notara. Lo mejor,por ahora,era evitarlo hasta que se olvidara de mi horrible rostro. Sí,eso era lo mejor. No quería que me reconociera y dijera "Tú eres la tonta que bailaba en su cuarto,¿no?" y luego todos lo supieran y tuvieran otra razón para burlarse de mí. Probablemente ahora mismo se estaba riendo de eso.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan insegura? En definitiva,me odio.

Entré al baño,miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me quebré. Esto no era por lo que había visto Takeru ni por lo que pudieran decirme los demás debido a eso,era por lo horrible que me sentía conmigo misma.

-_Eres fea,eres gorda,eres aburrida y hasta fingiendo ser genial eres estúpida. Nadie te quiere,nadie piensa o se preocupa por ti,nadie te conoce de verdad,porque a nadie le interesaría hacerlo. Eres patética,Kari,un completo Nada para todos.-_No podía detener mis pensamientos,bajaba mi ánimo por segundo y.. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar-_Y comes como una vaca,mejor dicho,eres una vaca horrible y sin gracia. Ningún chico se fijaría en ti y a nadie le importaría si desapareces de este mundo._

Tapé mis oídos,como si fuese alguien que me susurrara y no yo pensándolo,algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Estaba desesperándome,necesitaba detenerlo.

-Ya.. Por favor.. Por favor.-Supliqué en voz baja entre sollozos.

Me senté en el piso,llorando silenciosa,sintiéndome cada vez más miserable. Ni siquiera alguien entraba al baño y me preguntaba cómo estaba por lástima. Odiaba estar así,ya me había pasado antes,soy tan débil que cualquier situación insignificante me hace colapsar.

Respiré profundo varias veces,tratando de calmarme,me dolía demasiado la cabeza en ese momento,estaba realmente mal. Así que decidí que lo mejor era enviarle un texto a Yolei,que le dijera al profesor que me encontraba enferma e irme a casa,así me relajaba un poco y no me topaba con Takeru. De inmediato me calmé,le envié el mensaje a mi pelimorada amiga y me fui a casa. Era viernes,tampoco me perdería de mucho.

Desperté la mañana del sábado como si todo hubiese sido un sueño,de hecho no recordaba nada importante después de llegar a casa de la secundaria. Había hablado con Yolei por teléfono y me deseó que mejorara,porque tenía fiebre,mi mamá me había dado algunas medicinas y pasé,como si fuese extraño,el resto del día en mi habitación.

Me exaltó escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Pasa,mamá.-Suponía que era ella,probablemente quería saber cómo me sentía hoy.

-Te equivocas,no soy mujer.-Me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano entrar en vez de a mi madre,la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-¡Tai!-No pude evitar abrazarlo en cuanto se sentó en la orilla de mi cama,extrañaba que se preocupara por mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó en cuanto lo solté.

-Muy bien,¿y tú?

-Oye,la moribunda eres tú,yo soy un hombre sano y fuerte.-Ambos reímos ante su comentario.

-Me alegra que lo seas.-Él sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento por mis palabras. Luego miró su teléfono y volvió a mí.

-Tengo que irme,hermanita.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté,en parte desilusionada,quería que se quedara un poco más y hablara conmigo,como antes.

-Me reuniré con Matt para hacer un trabajo de economía.-Me dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

-¿Volverás temprano?.. Podemos jugar Fifa.-Me atreví a sacar un plan con él,en serio quería que volviéramos a ser esos hermanos unidos que fuimos alguna vez. Lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento Kari,Matt se quedará hoy aquí con su hermano,nuestro trabajo es muy largo y aprovecharemos ésta noche para acabarlo. Tengo que atenderlos a ellos ya que son mis invitados.-Abrí los ojos como platos,ignorando el rechazo de mi hermano hacía mi idea de recuperar nuestra hermandad,había otra cosa en lo que dijo que me preocupaba más.

¡Takeru Takaishi dormiría en mi casa hoy!


	3. Un gusto,soy TK

**Hola hermosuras,¿cómo están? Espero que bien :D. Yo aquí les subo un nuevo capítulo,me estoy poniendo seria con ésta historia (deberían sorprenderse y rezar porque no me ponga floja o se me vaya la inspiración jajajaja). Me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios,los leo varias veces porque son adorables :') gracias,de verdad,muchas gracias por leerme. **

**Soy breve ésta vez,porque me da flojerita escribir mucho aquí (jijiji),asi que:**

_**¡Buena lectura bellezas!**_

**Capítulo III**

_**Un gusto,soy T.K.**_

Estuve todo el día imaginándome cómo evitaría a Takeru cuando llegase a mi casa,tendría que verlo si llegaban para la cena,entonces me limitaría a permanecer en silencio e ignorarlo. Sí,eso haría.

Así me la pasé mientras leía The fault in our stars;aunque hubo momentos en los que me concentraba más en el libro porque realmente es bueno,es hermoso,leerlo es un placer desde el principio,no es una de esas típicas historias de cáncer y eso me fascinó. Lloré,debo admitirlo.

Entonces no salí de mi habitación hasta alrededor de las seis,cuando ya estaba lista la cena. Dejé el último capítulo para leerlo luego de comer y me dirigí al comedor agradecida de que mi hermano no hubiese llegado aún. Suspiré un poco con una media sonrisa,me habia salvado.

Y como si el universo me leyera la mente y sintiera placer al hacer lo contrario a lo que deseo,la puerta de entrada se abrió,dejando ver a tres chicos sonrientes y,sin duda alguna,apuestos. Entraban despreocupadamente,riéndose probablemente de algún chiste o situación de su día. En ese momento me mentalicé para tratar de pasar desapercibida,acabar lo más rápido posible con mi cena y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que Takeru se fuera. Y él me notó,demonios,me estaba mirando,¿acaso no podía dejar de verme? Ya me vio haciendo el ridículo,tampoco es para que me acose. Sentía que lo hacia para recordarme lo estúpida que era. Debía estar riéndose internamente de mí.

-Buenas noches,buen provecho.-Tan educado Takaishi,debe ser un idiota,no puede ser tan perfecto.

-Hola,señor y señora Yagami.-Saludó Matt,sabia su nombre porque mi hermano lo había nombrado varias veces,pero nunca lo había visto. Era igual a Takeru,solo que un poco más alto y de aspecto serio.

-Buenas noches,hijos. Les guardé su cena en la cocina,buscala Tai.-Señaló mi madre sonriente y cordial,como siempre lo hacía con las visitas.

Takeru se ofreció a ayudar a Tai con los platos y rápidamente los tres se unieron a la mesa. Fantástico,el nuevo chico sexy de mi colegio,a quien cabe resaltar que intento evitar,estaba cenando frente a mí y conversando simpáticamente con mis padres. Nada podría ser más perfecto. Notese el sarcásmo.

-¿Y en dónde estudias ahora,Takeru?-La pregunta de mi padre me hizo doler la cabeza de inmediato. ¡Gracias por odiarme universo! Yo también te empiezo a odiar.

-En la secundaria de Odaiba,señor.-Contestó él calmadamente. Mantuve la cabeza baja,simulando comer e ignorar su conversación,pero tuve la sensación de que el rubio me miró de reojo.

-Que casualidad,mi hija Kari también estudia allí.-Mi corazón se aceleró como un cadillac a su máxima velocidad,todos lo colores se me fueron y odie el no poder ser invisible en ése momento. ¡Papá,¿POR QUÉ?!

Takeru volteó a mirarme,lo podia sentir.

-¡Sabía que ayer te había visto en clase!-Exclamó,sonaba.. ¿feliz?. Levanté la mirada y en efecto,él estaba sonriendome-Es un gusto conocerte,Kari,creo que ya sabes que me llamo Takeru,pero si quieres puedes decirme T.K.-Era demasiado amable para ser verdad,me desconcertó por un momento,luego vinieron a mi mente ideas de que quizá sólo lo hacía porque tenía algún plan macabro bajo la manga. ¿Y si me había grabado? Entonces quería hablarme para chantajearme porque necesitaba que hiciera algo por el.

Al parecer me había quedado en las nubes por más segundos de los que sentí,porque mi mamá movia sus manos frente a mí y me llamaba.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pude balbucear.

-El chico se está presentando,hija,hazlo tu también.

-Lo siento.-Dije avergonzada. Otro ridículo frente a Takeru,genial-Un gusto,yo soy Hikari.

Medio sonreí mirandolo,pero no pude resistir mucho tiempo a su encantadora sonrisa perfecta. Lo último que vi fue a Takeru a punto de decir algo,bajé rápido la vista al plato y noté que,sin darme cuenta,había terminado con mi cena. Lo mejor de la noche.

-Bueno,ya acabé,permiso.-Torpemente me levante de la mesa,digo torpemente porque mi pie dereho se enrredó con la pata de la silla y casi me caigo. Estúpida es la palabra que mejor me define,al parecer.

Agradeciéndole a Dios el haber terminado antes de que Takeru dijera algo más,me encerré en mi habitación a culminar mi libro nuevo. Me había sorprendido mucho el haberlo acabado en un día,aunque no es muy largo,acabar un libro en un día es algo duro.

Estaba por el final del capítulo final,valga la redundancia,leyendo (**alerta de spoiler**)lo que Augustus le había enviado por correo a Van Houten para Hazel y pensando que si un chico hacía algo tan hermoso como eso por mí,podría morir en paz. Sentí un estrujamiento intenso en mi corazón cuando terminé el libro,fue totalmente maravilloso,lo recomendaría si me preguntaran sobre un libro perfecto para mí. También quería un Augustus Waters,pero sabía que nunca lo tendría,ni aunque tuviese cáncer.

La puerta empezó a sonar,probablemente era mi mamá para revisar que estaba bien o para sermonear de que había sido descortez el cómo traté a Takaishi. Me levanté,aun con el libro en mano,y abrí un poquito la puerta.

No era mi mamá.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Me miró seriamente y abrí más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama cubierta por mantas rosas. Él me observaba en silencio,estaba esperando a que dijera algo. Pero yo no dije nada y fue él quien habló.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan maleducada con ese chico,hija?

No sabia qué responderle,aunque tratabamos poco,él siempre me agarraba las mentiras. Así que debía decir algo verdadero.

-Lo siento papá,estaba nerviosa. Sabes que soy timida con los desconocidos.-Eso sonó convincente. Bien hecho,kari.

-No debes disculparte conmigo sino con Takeru,el parecía estar feliz de hablar contigo y tu fuiste muy grosera al irte.-Tenía razón,fui grosera. Pero vamos,¿a quién quiero engañar? Takeru no podía estar feliz de hablarme,de seguro solo estaba aguantando la risa.

-No sé papá.-Bajé la cabeza esperando compasión.

-Sí sabes,Kari. Takeru,tu hermano y Matt están jugando video juegos en la sala,quiero que vayas y te disculpes.

-Pero papá..

-Es una orden,Hikari.-Ni siquiera me dejó decir algo más,tampoco quise decir algo en contra porque cuando mi papá está molesto no es buena idea contradecirle.

No tuve otra opción más que salir en ése instante de mi cuarto hacia la sala,al encuentro de Takeru Takaishi.

Me encontré a su espalda,Matt y Tai se disputaban un partido mientras él,supongo,esperaba que alguno de los dos perdiera para reclamar su turno. Suspiré profundamente en silecio y junté el poco valor que tenía,estaba obligada a hacerlo,así que me acerqué a él tocando su hombro.

Giró de inmediato y al parecer se sorprendió,pero trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa de labios cerrados. Ese idiota era demasiado sexy.

Estaba tratando de decirle algo,lo intentaba,pero nada salía de mi boca y él no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento.

-¿Querías decirme algo?-Parecía querer ayudarme a hablar,ni luego de que le dejé hablando solo paraba de sonar amable. Tal vez me estaba inventando todo eso de que era un villano disfrazado de príncipe,quizás si era bueno.

-Eh.. Yo.. .-_No suenes como una estúpida,es solo una disculpa_. Me decía a mí misma.

-Eh.. ¿Tú..?-No quitaba esa sonrisa irresistible,me ponía más nerviosa y sentía que mi hermano estaba atento a lo que iba a decir,aunque estuviese en su juego.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-Señalé al balcón y el asintió.

Llegó la hora,Hikari.


	4. No juzgues sin conocer

**Holaaaaaa mi adorables lectores! Por fin el 4to capítulo !siiii! Bueno,les debo agradecer por seguir mi historia,me hace muy muy feliz saber que les gusta y que está pendientes de ella :'). Ahora paso a responder dos comentarios que ameritan respuesta,uno es de Alejhandora ****y el otro es de**** Kim So Young. ****Bien,**_**Alejhandora**_**,primero que nada,gracias por rezarle a Dios y segundo,me hizo reír lo de Amor ciego,porque casualmente yo me inspiré de esa película para escribir ésto,que fácil es coincidir en algo en éste mundo ¿no? Jajajaja. ****Ahora,**_**Kim So Young**_**,me alegra que te haya encantado y sí,tienes razón,hoy en día la mayoría de los chicos son unos idiotas porque la mayoría se deja llevar por esos estúpidos prototipos de modelos,creeme que para mí fue difícil encontrar uno bueno,aunque soy casi todo lo contrario a la Kari de mi historia;bueno,mejor seguimos hablando por whatsapp (ya que me lo pediste),te enviaré mi número por mensaje privado :D. **

**Ahora sí,les dejaré leer el capítulo en paz. **

**¡Buena lectura,bellezas!**

**Capítulo IV**

_**No juzgues sin conocer**_

Allí estaba yo. En el balcón del apartamento en donde vivía con mi familia. En esa noche estrellada y fría,sin embargo. Frente a Takeru Takaishi,un chico totalmente atractivo que por naturaleza era popular. Y había olvidado lo que pensaba decir.

-Esto es extraño.-Dijo él.

Lo miré confundida,pues no comprendia a lo que se refería. Creo que él notó eso y se apresuró a explicarme.

-Digo,alguno de los dos debería decir algo.. ¿Hola?-Rió luego de decirlo y eso también me hizo soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-¿Hola?-Volvimos a reír y aquella simple acción,me hizo agarrar un poco más de confianza.

-Cuentame,¿qué me querias decir?-Preguntó sonriente,al parecer no se cansaba de sonreír.

Recordé cuál era la razón principal de todo ésto. Tomé un poco de aire y valor. Tratando de juntar las palabras correctas y mentalizándome para no titubear.

-Disculpame por haber sido grosera contigo en la cena,no debí levantarme y dejarte con la palabra en la boca.-Solté mi "lo siento" rápidamente y miré hacía el suelo.

Estaba esperando un "está bien","no te preocupes" ó un "tranquila,no hay problema". Pero no fue así y al principio me sorprendió su respuesta.

-No puedo perdonarte.

-¿Qué?-Le dije casi de repente,él sólo dejó de sonreír y me miró serio.

-Tengo una condición para eso.-Estaba acercándose a mí,lo cual me hizo empezar a sacar conclusiones sobre lo idiota que podría ser en realidad.

Lo seguí mirando entre seria,como él,y molesta porque no me estaba gustando la posible "condición" que había creado mi imaginación. Entonces el rió. Y yo lo miré más extrañada que nunca.

-Bueno,el primer día que te vi,noté que tenías un libro que yo leí y no había conocido a nadie que lo hubiese leído o lo esté leyendo. Realmente me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas,pero primero: ¿Por dónde vas?,si ya lo empezaste a leer,claro.

Puedo asegurar que sentí un alivio,en primer lugar,hasta que caí en la realidad. Él me estaba preguntando sobre algo que yo jamas pensé que un chico tan guapo me preguntaría. Es decir,¿ésto en serio estaba pasando?

-¿Kari?-Su llamado me hizo dejar de pensar y disponerme a responder.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Aun no lo digería,porque es tan inusual. Demasiado inusual.

-¿Te parece extraño que lea?

-Si te soy sincera,muchísimo.

Empezó a reír. De ese tipo de risas que vienen luego de un muy buen chiste. Yo no dejé de mirarle.

-En París,muchos chicos leen,es algo realmente normal.-Dijo luego de haber acabado de reírse. Aun le quedaba esa perfecta sonrisa.

-Aquí no,les gusta el manga y esas cosas,pero pocos chicos leen del tipo de libros que leo yo. Además tú eres.. .-Cuando noté lo que iba a decir,me detuve. Algo que me avergonzaba más que hablar con un chico atractivo y popular,era hablar con un chico atractivo y popular y decirle que lo era.

-¿Ridículamente sexy y genial?-Lo dijo inflando su pecho de aire como un globo y levantando una ceja,con ese tono de voz egocéntrico fingido que hace te reír. Él estaba bromeando. Parecía de verdad no saber que sí lo es.

Ambos estabamos riendo de nuevo.

-Ya lo terminé.-Le comenté cuando paramos.

-¿El qué?-Supongo que olvidó de lo que hablabamos antes.

-El libro,_Siempre el mismo día. _Es muy bueno.

No dijo miró,luego sonrió y al final se recostó en la baranda del balcon observando hacía la calle,supongo que a ese auto rojo que pasaba por la calle o quizás al perro que revisaba en la basura. Nunca lo sabré. Tal vez sólo estaba pensando y fingia observar.

-A veces extraño París.-Dijo de la nada,sin voltear a verme-No digo que Odaiba sea malo para mí,pero tenía muchas personas importantes allá. También es algo diferente el ambiente.

Probablemente esperaba a que le dijera algo,pero yo no tenía idea sobre qué podría decirle. Todo ésto era nuevo para mí. No soy del tipo de chicas que participa mucho en las conversaciones grupales o hace preguntas interesantes o que aconseja muy bien. Sólo callo y escucho.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?-Me preguntó,se veía interesado en hablar conmigo. No entiendo por qué se interesaba en estar cerca de mí siquiera.

-Sí.-Y de nuevo,mi inseguridad atacó. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa al pensar que él quería tener una verdadera charla conmigo y me asustaba el hecho de que yo no soy buena en eso. Soy muy timida.

Allí estaba,el silencio incómodo.

-Debería irme a dormir.-Decidí romper el silencio yo y así escaparme de todo ésto de una buena vez.

-Bueno.-Sonó desalentado,algo que me hizo pensar en que quizá sólo quería alguien que escuchara sus problemas. Pero debía entender que no soy la indicada para eso.

-Buenas noches,Takeru.

-Por favor,dime Tk.-Empezó a decir-Buenas noches,Kari. Fue agradable hablar contigo.-Y sonrió para mí,sonrió de una manera tan adorable que me hizo sonreír también,aparte de por lo que había dicho.

No dije nada más y me fui.

En realidad no tenía sueño. De nuevo mi estúpida timidez me había privado de una buena conversación,de quizás una nueva amistad. Llegué a mi cama y me quedé pensando hasta la madrugada. Pensé muchas cosas desagradables.

Estaba eso de que soy horrible y aburrida. Recordaba todas las veces en que la gente me ignoró,porque no soy bonita. Cuando me gustaba Ken,uno de los chicos populares del colegio,y le escribí una carta que dejé en su casillero,porque Yolei me dijo que no perdía nada. Tenía doce y él se burló de mí.

-_No me gustan las ballenas.-_Dijo frente a un gran grupo de personas en la cafetería de la escuela.

Todos rieron.

Nunca he salido con ningun chico. Mi única amiga siempre ha sido Yolei. Nadie se acerca a hablarme. No me gusta salir demasiado. No me gusta llamar la atención. No sé cómo ser divertida. Doy pena.

Odio cuando me pasa ésto. Me pongo en modo autodestructivo y quiero comer mucho. Ahora mismo quiero comer. Pero no lo haré,no voy a ir a tragar como siempre.

Sin embargo,si no como me siento triste. Entonces escucharé música. Pero la música me hace pensar en el amor que nunca tendré.

Que bonito sería que un chico como Tk,divertido y amable,estuviera enamorado de mí. Digo,probablemente me diría cosas bonitas o me haría regalos imprevistos que me gustarían mucho,más si me conoce bien y sabe que amaría que fuesen libros. O que quizá me dedicara una canción o viera películas de chicas conmigo,sólo porque me gustan,o se preocupara por mí si me enfermo o si no llego a casa en el tiempo que él calculó que llegaría luego de vernos. De esos chicos que abren la puerta para que pases primero y sonrien mucho por el simple hecho de que tú existes. Que conozca todas mis miradas,todas mis expresiones y sepa identificar cuando sonrío de mentira. Que le guste como arrugo mi nariz o como digo "estatua",porque algunas personas no lo pueden decir. Sólo quiero a un chico que,cuando me vea llegar y aunque me haya visto llegar por mucho tiempo,no deje de sonreír ni de estar nervioso.

Pido demasiado para lo que podría conseguir. Esos chicos son sólo para las mujeres perfectas. Yo debería conformarme con un ebrio constante,tal vez la bebida le ayude a verme un poco mejor.

No sé en que momento me dormí. Es posible que todo lo haya pensado mientras soñaba. Lo que sé es que me desperté muy tarde el domingo y ya Tk y su hermano,Matt,se habían ido de mi casa.

Me levanté,almorcé de una vez y luego me metí en mi cuarto para comenzar con mi tarea,haber leído todo el día de ayer me impidió hacer las funciones matemáticas que tenía por entregar.

Eso fue todo mi domingo,pero mañana era lunes. Significaba ver a Tk en el colegio.

Estaba realmente nerviosa.


	5. Buen lunes

**¡He vuelto yo con otro capítulo de ésta obra que me encanta tanto! Hubiese actualizado antes,pero en estos momentos ando de viaje y se me hace algo complicado entrar a internet. Estoy muy feliz de leer esos comentarios en donde ponen todas sus opiniones acerca de lo que les hace sentir la historia (aunque sean muy largos,yo los leo atentamente),también por personas como **_**anaiza18**_** e **_**Ivymon**_** que se sienten identificadas con la Kari de mi fanfic. Y es que ésto es para ustedes,para que se entretengan y tal vez de una buena vez nos vayamos olvidando de los estúpidos prototipos,aprendamos a amar lo que somos y ¡salgan de ese cascarón!,no hay nada más interesante que una chica que lee,porque somos inteligentes y no necesitamos estar semidesnudas para ser sexy's. Independientemente de todo,a veces hay que superar la timidez (yo era tímida),hay que ser impulsivo de vez en cuando,porque después ¿qué historias le contaremos a nuestros nietos?**

**Les dejaré ya,porque si me extiendo luego no pararé y terminaran leyendo más mis consejos que la historia como tal.**

**¡Buena lectura bellezas! **

**Capítulo V**

_**Buen lunes**_

Apenas despertaba y ya sentía que sería un pésimo día,aparte de ser lunes,tenia que ver a Tk luego de nuestra "conversación" del sábado.

Lunes de mierda.

-¡Kari,¿podrías apurarte?!-Por supuesto,ese era Tai. Desde que conoce a Sora quiere llegar temprano a clases,no la conozco,pero debe ser muy buena para que él deje de ser tan flojo.

-Cálmate,ya estoy lista.-Le dije saliendo del baño-Sora sí que te pone histérico.

-¿Qu.. que qué estas diciendo?-Estaba tan nervioso que no pude evitar reírme-Ella no tiene nada que ver y y no te rías.-Me empujó fuera del apartamento y empezó a caminar más rápido.

No quise decir nada más,pero me alegraba que mi hermano tuviera a alguien especial. Soy feliz con la felicidad de las personas a quienes quiero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la entrada de la secundaria. Creo que todo el tiempo se fue en el silencio del trayecto con mi hermano. El ahora muy usual silencio entre nosotros.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el aula en la cual tendría la primera clase del día,una aglomeración de personas me llamó la atención,desde donde estaba pude divisar la razón de esa concentración de,más que todo,chicas. Ken Ichijouji había regresado a clases. Él estudia en la misma sección que yo,desde que tengo memoria hemos estudiado juntos,hasta fuimos mejores amigos en primaria,pero dejó de hablarme cuando entramos a secundaria. Ken es hijo único de uno de los comerciantes más ricos de Odaiba,estudia en la secundaria pública porque su papá estudió aquí y quiere que su hijo tenga los pies sobre la tierra. Si supiera que es un imbécil.

Entré a mi aula,por fin. Allí estaba Yolei,un puesto adelante de mí.

-¿Viste quién volvió?-Preguntó seriamente,no dejó de observarme ni siquiera cuando volteé a verificar que se refería a Ken.

-Si.

-Que desgracia,tuvimos una semana tan buena.-Diciendo ésto,se sentó en su puesto y yo la seguí sentándome en el mio. Luego giró hacia mí-No puedo creer que hayas estado enamorada que un idiota como él.

-Cuando me gustaba no era un idiota.

-Tal vez si lo era,solo que no lo había dado a conocer.

-¿Siempre tienes algo que decir,Yolei?

-La mayoría de las veces. Por algo soy la capitana del equipo de debate,¿no?

Ambas reímos por eso. Sin embargo,nuestra risa no duró mucho,porque el profesor de literatura llegó. Todos los que estaban levantados se sentaron y todos los que estaban fuera entraron,pero no vi a Tk por ningún lado.

-Buenos días,chicos.-Empezó saludando el señor Fujioka-Antes de iniciar la clase,quiero recordarles que en dos semanas deben entregar su ensayo sobre _Matar a un ruiseñor_,así que espero que,como sé aun no lo han siquiera empezado a leer,espero que desde hoy lo hagan.

En definitiva,el señor Fujioka es el profesor más genial que se puede tener,aparte de dictar una de mis materias favoritas. Él nos conoce muy bien y siempre nos hace reír con su sinceridad sobre nuestra manía de dejar las tareas para última hora.

Fue otra buena clase,aunque Takeru no se apareció. Por una parte estaba aliviada y por otra algo preocupada,¿le pasaría algo?

En lo que transcurría el día más me concentraba en la razón por la cual el rubio no se aparecía. Después del almuerzo,cuando entramos a matemáticas,ya me había resignado a que él no llegara.

Pero sí llegó.

Hizo su entrada quince minutos después que el profesor,se excusó con él y luego se apresuró a sentarse,no sin antes echar una vista rápida por todo el salón,hasta que me vio y sonrió.

El profesor continuó con su clase,y yo pensaba que era la única que había notado la mirada de Tk. Hasta que Yolei se volteó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Me susurró,aunque estoy segura de que si hubiese podido lo habría gritado.

-¿De qué hablas?-No quería contarle todo,aun. Por ahora prefería guardarme eso de que el nuevo chico sexy de mi colegio se había interesado por tener algún tipo de conversación conmigo.

-De la miradita del nuevo,¿no lo viste?-Entonces empecé a ponerme nerviosa,así que no dije nada y me limité negar con la cabeza-¡Por Dios,Kari! Si me miró y sonrió tan bello,¿será que le gusto?

Internamente suspiré con tanto alivio que pude haber hecho un tsunami con el aire que expulsé a mis adentros. Si ella supiera que esa mirada era para mí;aunque prefiero que piense que fue para ella,me ayuda a ahorrarme el interrogatorio.

Pasé el resto de la clase pensando,me perdí la explicación de las funciones cuadráticas y las cortas miradas de Tk hacia donde me encontraba sentada. Ni siquiera sé qué pensé,aunque estoy segura de que tenía que ver con Takeru.

-Bueno,ya se pueden ir,traten de apresurarse porque empezará a llover pronto.-El profesor terminó la clase antes,no sé ni en qué,pero seguí su consejo y empecé a recoger todas mis cosas para irme lo más rápido posible.

Salí corriendo,literalmente,mientras arrastraba de la mano a mi amiga y ella me preguntaba qué me pasaba. Escuchaba su voz tan lejana,en mi mente únicamente cabía aprovechar que Tk estaba distraído socializando por primera vez con Ken para escaparme de su vista.

Aun así,nuestra rapidez no sirvió de nada. Para cuando llegamos a la entrada del instituto ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-¿Tu hermano pasará por ti,Kari? Si quieres le digo a mi mamá y te dejamos en tu casa.-Sugirió mi pelimorada amiga cuando vio llegar el vehículo de su progenitora.

-Tranquila,Tai sí pasará por mí. Te lo agradezco de todas formas,Yolei.-Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. La chica de lentes sólo atinó a asentir. Entonces la observé mientras entraba en el auto de su madre y se alejaban.

También observe a una pareja irse compartiendo el paraguas que el chico tomaba. A un grupo de chicos populares de ultimo año irse en el auto de el más "rudo". A una chica irse sola. A un chico irse solo. A muchas personas irse.

Y yo seguía allí,parada,esperando a Tai que ni siquiera respondía su teléfono,mientras al cielo le parecía una excelente idea mandar a todas sus nubes cargadas de agua caer sobre Odaiba.

Probablemente llevaba más de dos horas. Y no estaba tan molesta,más que nada estaba cansada de ser poco importante para todo el desgraciado mundo de mierda. Apuesto a que si yo fuese Sora mi hermano no se hubiese olvidado de mí. Si yo fuese bonita,quizás un chico estaría compartiendo su paraguas conmigo.

-¿Es costumbre tuya evadirme luego de que tenemos algún encuentro?-Esa voz sólo podía ser de él.

En efecto,era la voz de Takeru Takaishi.

-Sí,pude notar que cuando terminó matemáticas desapareciste del salón antes que siquiera pudiera saludarte.-Se paró a mi lado,tenía una especie de pelota pequeña en la mano y estaba jugando con ella mientras miraba un charco en la carretera.

No dije nada,ni siquiera le miré. Estaba muy nerviosa y frustrada como para poder hacerlo.

-Soy muy bueno en esto de los monólogos,por si no lo has notado.-De reojo noté que volteó a verme y sonrió encantadoramente. Pensando en su comentario solté una risita ligada con nerviosismo-Por cierto,¿estás esperando a alguien? Creo que eso sí me lo debes responder.

Me giré a verlo y aun estaba sonriéndome,no dejaba de ser amable aunque yo lo ignorara. Me sentí mal por no haberle respondido antes.

-Espero a mi hermano,no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí,pero ya me estoy irritando.-No sé de dónde saque la facilidad con la que le dije eso,pero soné como cualquier chica segura de sí misma.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte,dudo que ésto pare aun.. ¿Intentaste llamarlo?-Asentí y dejé de mirarlo,recordar que Tai me había olvidado hacía crecer en mi interior ciertas ganas de tratar mal a todos. Pero no podía hacerlo con Tk,pagar mi rabia contra el mundo con él sería un delito.

-Sí,pero no responde.-Le dije lo más calmada que pude,intentando ignorar el nudo que crecía en mi garganta.

Hubo un momento de silencio y logré sentir como Takeru pensaba.

-Puedo decirle a mi mamá para dejarte en tu casa.-Dijo culminando con el silencio.

-No,no tienes por qué molestarte,no te pre..

-No es ninguna molestia,mi mamá estará encantada de llevarte.-Volvió a sonreírme y yo no tuve el valor de decir nada más,con esa simple acción me había hipnotizado.

Así que fuimos a dirección,el instituto estaba casi en su totalidad vacío,salvo por nosotros,el conserje,algunas personas de la cafetería y los vigilantes. Encontramos a la directora terminando de arreglar unas carpetas,ella sonrió amablemente y nos invitó a sentarnos,tenía la misma sonrisa encantadora de Tk.

-Descuida,Kari,cuando termine de ordenar estás carpetas nos vamos.-Me dijo luego de que su hijo nos presentara,en ése momento supe de dónde Takeru había sacado su cordialidad. Me limité a asentir con una media sonrisa.

-Es agradable como mamá,como directora es la humanización de Cruela de Vil.-Takeru me susurró eso,lo suficientemente alto para que su madre escuchara. Hecho que me hizo reír,al igual que a él,mientras que su mamá sólo nos miró divertida.

-Le recuerdo,señor Takaishi,que aun estamos en la secundaria,por lo que yo soy aun la directora y usted es aun un estudiante al cual puedo castigar por ese tipo de comentarios.-La directora sonó seria,pero luego se rió y yo la acompañé. Es que la cara que había colocado Tk al ser emboscado de esa forma fue muy graciosa.

Él empezó a quejarse y hacerse el ofendido por nuestra risa. Me la estaba pasando muy bien. Nunca me había reído tanto,hasta me dolían las mejillas.

La señora Takaishi terminó de arreglar todo y en poco tiempo ya estábamos de camino a mi casa en su auto. Takeru me había sedido el puesto de copiloto en la Tahoe modelo 2013 negra de su mamá,como todo un caballero,y él se encontraba en el medio del puesto trasero,hablando amenamente con nosotras; o bueno,más que todo con su madre,porque solía simplemente reír y asentir a lo que ellos decían. En un momento revisé mi teléfono a ver si quizás mis padres me habían escrito,pero al parecer nadie se preocupaba por mí en casa. Seguí fingiendo felicidad mientras escuchaba a la directora hablar sobre los chicos que le habían dado más problemas en sus años dirigiendo la secundaria de Odaiba,entre los cuales nombró a su hijo mayor y a mi hermano,me reí con las anécdotas hasta que llegamos a la entrada del edificio en donde vivía.

-Muchas gracias,disculpe el haberla molestado.-Le dije aun en el asiento de copiloto.

-No te disculpes,me agrada ayudar a los amigos de mis hijos. Además,fue un gusto charlar contigo,Kari.-De todo lo que dijo,"ayudar a los amigos de mis hijos" fue lo que me hizo sonreír. ¿Me consideraba Tk su amiga? ¿Aunque soy una estúpida que casi siempre lo hace hablar solo?

-Gracias de nuevo,hasta mañana. Nos vemos,Tk.

-Nos vemos,Kari. Corre o te mojarás.-Me bajé del auto luego de que él dijo eso,no sin antes ver por última vez en el día su hermosa sonrisa y devolverle una,no bonita,pero sincera.

No fue hasta que ya había llegado a la entrada del apartamento cuando noté que le había dicho _nos vemos _a Tk,una inexplicable sensación de orgullo y felicidad me estaba invadiendo. Por fin había dicho algo que realmente quería decir,sin estar siquiera un poco nerviosa. Así que entré a casa y me encontré a mi madre en la cocina,preparando alguna cosa que había visto en televisión; la saludé,no me preguntó por qué había llegado tres horas después de lo previsto y yo no me preocupé en recordarle que me lo preguntara.

Más tarde llegó mi papá,después mi hermano (al cual,debo decirles,no le hablé. Creo que él sabía la razón porque estuvo toda la noche con cara de culpa,pero ni siquiera se atrevió a disculpase). Cenamos y ellos sólo hablaban de su día,nadie me preguntó sobre el mío. Como siempre. Terminamos y me fui a la cama.

Y terminando con todo éste día,excluyendo la cena y el regreso de Ken a clases,fue un buen lunes para mí.


	6. Ella

**HOLA BELLEZAS HERMOSAS,PRECIOSAS Y ADORABLES! ¿Cómo les va por la vida? Jijiji sé que me odian por hacerles esperar tanto,lo siento lo sientooooo! Es que estoy de vacaciones y no dispongo de una pc para publicar los capítulos,ojalá pudiera subirlos desde mi teléfono. Bueno,hablando de cosas que me hacen feliz ¡sus comentarios son hermosos! Gracias,hace pocos días me llegó un review de una nueva lectora y yo digo: Hola hermosuraaaa jajajajaja. Ahora les comento sobre el cap,pues,a mi ME GUSTA! Uno,porque es largo,dos,porque traté de hacerlo adorable :')**

**Por cierto,muchas de ustedes me han dicho que se sienten identificadas con la Kari de mi historia y les voy a ser sincera,no sé cómo demonios hago para llegarles así y eso me hace feliz feliz! Porque significa que voy bien. Ya ustedes saben que soy lo opuesto a ésta Kari,no he sufrido de baja autoestima y,de hecho,toda mi vida he sido delgada.. Por lo que me encantaría que me corrigieran si exagero con los complejos de mi personaje. Un consejo: ¿quieren deslumbrar al mundo? Sonrian! Es lo más bonito de una persona,se los juro. Por cierto,hay una notoria pregunta en éste capítulo que quiero que respondan antes de acomplejarse a sí mismos.**

**Ahora sí,buena lectura!**

**Capítulo VI**

_**Ella**_

Debo disculparme por perderme así de su vida,pero les tengo buenas noticias ¡Estoy tan feliz! Y para que entiendan el por qué de mi felicidad,les diré lo que ha pasado desde que le dije _hasta luego_ a Tk. Fue hace una semana y no les negaré que estaba completamente asustada al siguiente día,porque sabía que nuestro trato cambiaría por completo.

No me equivoqué,ese siguiente día él llegó primero que yo a clases;lo que hizó al verme fue dejar la conversación que mantenía con Ken y unas chicas,acercándoseme con su preciosa sonrisa,ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que allí se encontraban. También fue sorprendente para mí. Les juro que al saludarme parecía tan feliz como cuando te compran el libro que tanto querías leer o cuando escuchas la canción que tanto te gusta escuchar.

En ése momento me sentí hermosa. No porque lo fuese para los ojos de los demás o porque tuviese mucho maquillaje o porque mi ropa estuviese de moda,ya que nada de eso es posible en mí. Me sentí hermosa porque para alguien fue más importante saludarme que hablar con personas con quienes todo el mundo quiere hablar,como Ken.

Fue difícil explicarle a Yolei por qué el guapo chico nuevo me había guardado un puesto ese día y más difícil fue controlarla cuando se lo presenté,digamos que a veces habla demasiado. Aunque,sin embargo,preferí sentarme donde siempre (apesar de la insistencia de Yolei de que aceptara sentarme junto a Tk);primero porque Yolei es mi mejor amiga y siempre nos hemos sentado juntas,segundo,porque no podría soportar el sentarme cerca de los "populares",quienes me ignorarían y tal situación sólo habría arruinado mi día.

No pude haber tomado mejor decisión,debido a que en la clase siguiente,Takeru no se sentó con el grupito de Ken ¡No!,se sentó con Yolei y conmigo en la parte de atrás.

En el almuerzo sí se perdió,supuse que ya se había cansado de hablar conmigo y se dio cuenta de que andar con gente divertida como Ken era mejor. Ahí fue donde Yolei aprovechó.

-¡Ésto es increíble! Tú,en serio,tú le caes bien a Takeru.. ¡Estoy impactada,Kari!-No era el hecho de que lo dijera en tono de "vaya,ésto es algo que nunca pensé que pasaría,tu sabes,eres gorda y eso",sino la mirada perturbante de los que estaban en la cafetería (por el escándalo de Yolei) lo que me molestaba.

-¡Ya,Yolei!-Debí haber sonado algo molesta,aunque en mi mente no sonó tan así,pero mi amiga de lentes se había callado.

Nos sentamos en nuestra apartada mesa de siempre. Volteé hacia la mesa de los "populares". Vi a Ken coquetear con chicas,a Daivis probablemente presumir sobre sus habilidades,a Kira maquillarse,pero no encontré a Tk y si no estaba allí.. ¿En dónde estaba?

-Me costó,pero conseguí chocolate extra para los tres.-Esa voz a mi espalda que se fue convirtiendo en vecino de puesto,hizo que todo lo que pueda considerarse piel se estremeciera con cada espacio entre sus palabras. Era Tk. Sólo era Tk.

Y hubieron mejores momentos entre nosotros,como cuando me abrió la puerta de cada clase o cuando me acompañó hasta mi casa sin que su mamá nos llevara. Pero en ése momento en especial,sonreí olvidandome de lo gorda,fea y aburrida que soy. Me sentí una persona que no sabe lo que es ser bonita,porque no necesita ser bonita para ser una persona; y allí fue donde me cuestioné: Si ningún ser humano es idéntico a otro,de la manera física, ¿Para qué darle características específicas a la belleza?

Aun no encuentro la respuesta lógica a esa pregunta;si alguno de ustedes la sabe,digamela,por favor.

Volviendo al tema,les digo que fue una buena semana,todos los días Tk estuvo conmigo,casi todos los días me acompañó a casa con o sin su mamá y el fin de semana me visitó. El sábado para ponerse al día con matemáticas y el domingo sólo para divertirnos.

El domingo fue el mejor día.

Verán,pasó así:

_Me levanté como todos los domingos,formateando mi semana. Yo pienso fielmente que los domingos son días especiales,en donde empezamos de nuevo,por así decirlo. Entonces me parece que el resto de la semana queda como un sueño,e imaginence,más fue un sueño para mí con semenjante nuevo amigo que me hice._

_Pensaba en lo rápido que aprendía Takeru,mientras me miraba cepillame los dientes en el reflejo del espejo con detalles plateados. Podía observar,también,lo gordo de mi cuello y los enormes cachetes que acaparaban gran parte de mi rostro,acompañados por el acné. Volví a sentir desprecio por mí. Volví a recordar que yo no soy bonita y que en éste desgraciado mundo necesitas ser bonita para encajar. _

_Se me resbalaron algunas lágrimas,pero las sequé y me dirigí al comedor,en donde debía desayunar. Encontré a mi hermano y a mi papá conversando sobre fútbol,porque ese día habría un juego importante el cual verían junto con Matt. _

_-Buenos días.-Dije tan claro como pude,para que llegara hasta la cocina,en donde se encontraba mi mamá._

_-Buen día,hija.-Respondió mi papá sin prestarme demasiada atención. Tai no dijo nada,estaba enviando un mensaje,supongo que a Sora._

_Me senté y a los cinco minutos apareció mi madre con algunos sandwich's,así que levanté mi pesado cuerpo para ayudarla con los jugos. Lo cual no agradeció. _

_Terminamos el típico desayuno,en donde ellos hablaron de ellos y entre ellos,sin tomarme en cuenta. La única pregunta que fue dirigida hacia mí la formuló mi hermano y era: ¿Te vas a comer eso? _

_Claro que me lo comí._

_Aun no entiendo por qué mis padres quieren que todos nos reunamos cuando vamos a comer,¿será que les gusta ignorarme descaradamente? Parece,porque es lo que mejor saben hacer cuando comemos. _

_Pensé en eso mientras buscaba mi libro de _Matar a un ruiseñor, _debía aprovechar la ausencia de diversión en mi vida con algo productivo,como hacer la tarea. _

_Me sumergí desde el principio en esa maravillosa obra literaria,es simplemente muy buena y yo estaba encantada. Nunca una tarea fue más fácil. Ni siquiera me percaté de que llevaba al rededor de tres horas leyendo y ya había pasado una buena cantidad de páginas. Ni de que alguien tocaba a mi puerta desde hacia más o menos cinco minutos._

_Hubo una pausa en la que lo noté,entonces me levante peresozamente diciendo "¡Ya voy!",sin soltar mi libro y con esa molestia que sentimos las lectoras al ser interrumpidas en una buena parte del libro._

_Que sorpresa la mia encontrarme esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos celestes tan característicos de él._

_-Los domingos no se estudia.-Me dijo señalando el libro y sonriendo tan encantadoramente como siempre._

_-Excusa de flojo.-Le respondí tratando de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas el nerviosismo que su presencia me causa._

_-Excusa de alguien que no vive su vida al límite.-Atacó levantando una ceja._

_-No todos somos rebeldes como tú._

_Hubo un silencio de dos segundos luego de yo decir eso,entonces él soltó su risa y la mia no se hizo esperar._

_-Debido a que aun estás en pijama.-Cierto,había olvidado que aun llevaba esa estúpida pijama de conejitos. Pero él sonrió haciendome entender que no se estaba burlando de mí,lo que me tranquilizó-Tienes treinta minutos para entrar allí,cambiarte y venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas._

_-¿Qué?-Eso definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa,no entendía._

_-Vamos,Kari. No te arrepentirás._

_-Pero,¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Es una sorpresa.-Volvió a sonreír,lo que me convenció un poco. Sólo un poco._

_-¿Qué harías "por las malas"?-Le pregunté inocentemente,luego noté que había sonado algo mal._

_-Te contaré el final de _Matar a un ruiseñor_.-Reí inconsientemente y me llevé una mano a la cara. No podía ganarle a Takeru._

_-Eres un mal ejemplo para mí.-Él también empezó a reír,pero esta vez sin mostrar sus blancos dientes perfectos._

_-Soy un corrompedor sexy,¿Qué te puedo decir?-Lo dijo de una manera tan graciosamente egocéntrica que solté una pequeña carcajada y tuve que tapar mi boca. Él sólo me vio conteniendo su risa._

_-¡Dios mio!-Dije antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara,rindiéndome frente a su simpatía tan peculiar. _

_Es un chico demasiado perfecto. Sin embargo,pude mantener una fluida,y hasta me atrevo a decir que coqueta,conversación. _

_Estuve lista en menos de los treinta minutos que él me dio. Cuando salí estaba sentado al lado de mi puerta,revisando su teléfono._

_-¿Por qué no me esperaste en la sala?-Le cuestioné un poco nerviosa por la escena._

_-Prefiero el basket,y estaba hablando con mi mamá.-Volteó a verme mientras se levantaba del piso. _

_-Bu.. Buen.. Bueno,vamos.-Me puse nerviosa,porque al levantarse quedó demasiado cerca de mí. Podía oler la fragancia Hugo Boss que emanaba su camisa cuello en V blanca._

_No fue difícil que me dejaran salir con Tk,por no decir NADA difícil. Pero no me preocupé por la despreocupación de mis padres,decidí disfrutar ese momento sin pensar tanto._

_Admito que estaba asustada cuando el camino se empezó a hacer largo,Tk iba contándome algo y yo,para ése momento,fingia escuchar. Es que,sinceramente,no conocía a Takeru lo suficiente como para confiar a ojos cerrados en él;podía parecer muy genial,pero la maldad humana es impredecible._

_-Ya va,entremos aquí.-Nos detuvimos en una pastelería,donde el encargado saludó a Tk y le entregó una caja blanca grande,junto a una velita rosada,de esas de cumpleaños. _

_-¿Qué haremos con eso?-Pregunté totalmente confundida._

_-Las preguntas podrás hacerlas cuando lleguemos.-Lo dijo de una forma muy tranquila,claro,él no era quien no sabía nada._

_Volvimos a nuestro camino,dos cuadras abajo llegamos al hospital de Odaiba,lo que sólo hizo que crecieran las preguntas en mi cabeza. Entonces recordé._

_-Ya puedo preguntar,¿no?-Solté mientras ingresabamos al sitio._

_-Sí,adelante._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_Ibamos uno al lado del otro,por lo que pude ver la pequeña sonrisa que embozó al yo preguntarle eso._

_-Visitaremos al alguien muy especial.-Esta vez me miró con esa misma sonrisa,tan sencillamente hermosa._

_-¿A quién?-Estabamos subiendo las escaleras,por lo que le dejé pasar primero dado a que llevaba la caja que,por supuesto,contenia una torta (ó pastel,como le quieran decir)._

_-Se llama Jazmin. La conocí el día en que falte a varias clases,cuando te llevé por primera vez a tu casa,¿recuerdas?.-Yo asentí y él continuó-Bueno,mi mamá hace donaciones aquí,ella no podía venir a traer unas medicinas y yo me ofrecí. Inesperadamente me encontré con Jaz en los pasillos y en un minuto ya estaba enamorado,es hermosa. Desde entonces vengo a visitarla todas las tardes,menos ayer,porque estudiaba contigo.-Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos,luego agregó-Hoy es su cumpleaños,cuando la conozcas te encantará._

_Llegamos al final de esas escaleras,el volteó a verme tras decir lo último y sonrió tan emocionado como nunca lo vi desde que le conozco. Yo le imité,pero sólo estaba fingiendo. Si les soy sincera,mi estado de ánimo bajó cuando el dijo _"Inesperadamente me encontré con Jaz en los pasillos y en un minuto ya estaba enamorado,es hermosa"_,en mi cabeza se repetía "_Enamorado. Hermosa. Jaz_". No sabía ni siquiera por qué,es decir,¿por qué me tenía que importar o afectar que él estuviese enamorado de una linda chica? Me sentía mal de nuevo. _

_Llegamos a su habitación,él tocó dos veces a la puerta y yo estaba más que nada preocupada por lo que sería el resto de mi tarde. ¿Acaso tendría que estar fingiendo felicidad mientras Tk le daba toda su atención a Jazmin y me ignoraba como lo hacen todos? Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza. Antes de que la puerta se abriera._

_Una señora de pinta muy pobre y una quemadura en el brazo nos recibió,el rubio me la presentó,era la mamá de Jazmin. Amablemente nos hizo pasar._

_Allí fue donde la vi. _

_Me sentí una completa y absoluta estúpida. Ella estaba sentada en su cama,sonríendo como podía,mientras Tk se le acercaba y le depocitaba un enorme beso en la mejilla quemada._

_Jazmin era una niña de siete años que hace un par de meses se había quemado el rostro y parte del cuerpo en un incendio que dejó sin hogar a su mamá y a ella._

_-Hola,pequeña hermosura.-Le dijo luego de besarla._

_-¡Tk! Sabía que vendrías hoy.-La emoción que emanaba de ella era incomparable con la de alguien que ganara la lotería. Era mejor y más pura._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa.-Quitó la tapa de la caja y dejó que se revelara una deliciosa torta rosada-Es una torta especial,sólo las niñas bonitas como tú la pueden comer en su cumpleaños._

_Ella abrió la boca desde que la tapa desapareció,miró a su mamá,que también estaba sorprendida,y luego miró a Tk sin decir nada,sin dejar de estar asombrada. Mi corazón estaba estallando de la emoción._

_Pero Jaz empezó a llorar,puso las manitas en su cara y negaba con la cabeza. Takeru fue rápido,dejó la torta a un lado y la abrazó muy fuerte._

_-Nunca había hecho algo así por ella,ustedes son unos ángeles.-Fue la mamá de Jazmin quien habló con ese nudo en la garganta que yo también tenía,se puso a llorar,entonces decidí hacer algo bueno por alguien. La abracé como nunca abracé a mi mamá. _

_Todos nos calmamos y Tk se repuso para presentarme a Jaz. Él tenía razón,ella me encantó de inmediato. En menos de diez minutos ya estabamos conversando como si siempre lo hubiesemos hecho,sólo las dos,Tk y la mamá de Jaz se limitaron a vernos en silencio._

_-Kari,eres muy bonita.-Me dijo de repente la pequeña._

_¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo decirle que me siento el monstruo más horrible del universo? ¿Cómo negarme al placer de ser bonita para la inocencia?_

_-Pero tú eres hermosisisisisísima.-Le contesté,internamente conmovida por sus anteriores palabras._

_-Pero tú tienes cara.-Lo dijo con completa seriedad y bajó la mirada,lo que alarmó a nuestros espectadores. Allí lo entendí._

_-¿Sabes,Jaz?.. .-Suspiré profundo y traté de ordenar todas mis ideas-Una cara y un cuerpo son como la portada de un libro,¿has leído algún libro?_

_-No sé leer.-Se rió un poco y yo la seguí,luego volvió a prestarme completa atención._

_-Bueno,¿has visto uno?-Asintió-Perfecto,pues,resulta que hay muchos libros que son viejos o están rotos o tienen una portada terrible,aun así,contienen las historias más maravillosas que jamás nadie ha podido mejorar. Por eso,no te fijes en la portada,tomate el tiempo de leer un poco y descubrir si ese libro vale la pena. _

_Volteé y él me sonrió,volví hacia ella y estaba mirandome curiosa,pero pensante._

_-¿Yo soy de los libros que valen la pena?-No puedo creer lo inteligente que es esa niña._

_-Tú eres de los mejores libros que he leído.-Nos sonreímos,la abracé y puedo asegurarles que no he tenido un mejor abrazo que ese._

_Después de eso cantamos cumpleaños,comimos torta y nos reimos de las locas ocurrencias de Tk. Hasta que lamentablemente acabó la hora de visita y mi compañero rubio y yo nos regresamos a mi casa._

_-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa.-Alegó repentinamente._

_-¿Gustarme? ¿Estás loco? ¡Me encantó!-Le respondí emocionada._

_-Eso me alegra mucho,Kari. Necesitaba compartir ésto con alguien,sabía que tú serías la adecuada.-Seguiamos caminando,pero él se giró a verme con una sonrisa gigantezca. La cual correspondí nerviosa._

_Lo observé por unos segundos,mientras caminada viéndome._

_-¿Tan sexy soy?-Dijo haciendo que me percatara de lo que estaba haciéndo. Me sonrojé,pero no dejé de lanzarle una mirada asesina._

_-Idiota. No. Sólo.. .-Volví a sonreírle-Creo que eres un buen chico._

_Se me quedó mirando,serio y pensativo,al menos un minuto que se me hizo eterno. Empezaba a pensar que había dicho algo mal,pero él habló._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que le explicaste a Jaz sobre los libros?_

_-Sí.. -Contesté nerviosa,tratando de no verlo,porque me estaba intimidando con su mirada inexpresiva._

_-Tú eres el mejor libro que he leído desde que llegué a Odaiba.-Acompañó perfectamente eso con una sonrisa que,les juro,era la más hermosa que le he visto hasta ahora._

_Después de eso,caminé más rápido,caminé más rápido y no dejé de caminar rápido hasta que llegamos a la puerta del departamento de mis padres. A pesar de que él me llamaba,yo sólo me detuve allí. Respirando muy rápido por la agitación._

_-Kari,¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-Llegó muy preocupado a mi lado,yo simplemente esquivé sus ojos. _

_-Sólo estoy cansada,¿vas a pasar?-Al fin logré encontrar las llaves,pero las manos me temblaban mientras intentaba ingresarlas a la cerradura._

_-No.. .-Se escuchó desconcertado-No,mi hermano ya se fue,sólo te vine a acompañar._

_-Bueno,gracias por la tarde,nos vemos mañana.-Abrí la puerta y dije eso tan rápido como pude,luego la cerré en su cara. Me arrecosté a la pared llevándome una mano a la boca._

_Dieron dos golpecitos en la puerta,por lo que abrí._

_-Me cerraste la puerta en la cara,luego de decir algo que no entendí muy bien y no me dejaste despedirme.-Me dijo entre risas y su típica sonrisa._

_-Lo siento._

_-Nos vemos mañana,Kari.-Se acercó,me abrazó y.. Me dio el beso más suave y cálido que jamás le habían propinado a mi mejilla fría. Alborotó todo lo que pudiese haber comido en todos los días de mi vida. _

_No sé ni cómo llegué a mi cuarto,pero cuando me percaté estaba escuchando Fireflies de Owl city y pensando sobre lo interesante de nada. _

_Fue un día completamente PERFECTO._

Ahora estoy aquí,en el salón de clases,esperando a que el rubio más sexy de toda Odaiba se aparezca y me mejore el día de hoy también.

Hablaba con Yolei,pero no escuchaba lo que decía,estaba más pendiente de la puerta que de ella.

-Tranquila,él debe venir pronto,ya le guardaste un puesto.-Me dijo picaramente la pelimorada.

Cuando le iba a decir algo,él llegó. Pero no estaba solo.

-¡Buenos días,chicos!-Saludó el profesor que entró con ellos-Antes de iniciar la clase,debo anunciarles a una nueva alumna del instituto. Por favor,presentate.

Todos los hombres del salón,exceptuando al profesor y a Tk,se babearon de inmediato por la perfecta rubia de ojos verdes que se les iba a presentar en ése momento.

-Buenos días,mi nombre es Catherine De Revour,vengo de Francia y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.-Miró a Tk muy sonriente y él le devolvió el gesto al instante. Mientras los demás,hasta las mujeres (incluida Yolei),se abmiraban con la belleza de esa chica.

Yo sólo pude quebrarme por dentro en cuanto vi que Tk se sentaba al lado suyo,en los primeros puestos.. Y ni siquiera buscó mi presencia como lo había hecho desde que nos conociamos.

Catherine De Revour es hermosa. No como yo. Yo soy fea. Fea.


	7. Volvemos a lo mismo

**Lo sientoooo t.t He estado ausente por diversas razones,entre ellas está el hecho de que no quería escribir (no tenía ganas,eso me pasa a veces),sólo quería leer. Siempre entro a leer los capítulos nuevos de mis historias favoritas y me han llegado todos sus reviews! Si les soy sincera,ya tenía la mitad del capítulo desde hace un mes,pero no tenía las ganas de seguirlo (eso no significa que no lo vaya a terminar,sí lo haré),entonces creo que ayer (?) Me llegó un review de **_**zolezytho**_** y ella me hizo decirme "coño,yen,termina esa vainaaaaa! Tienes gente esperando por ti". Disculpen,de verdad,me seguiré poniendo ausente porque inicié la univ y debo estudiar mate *hace puchero*,pero voy a seguir ésto y 109,no se desesperen,sólo tenganme paciencia jijiji. **

**Ah,otra cosa que quería decirles o compartir con ustedes pues.. Hace poco estuve hablando con una chama que es bulímica,depresiva y ama eso de verse muy muy delgada,algo que yo no comparto. Hablar con ella y ver su "lado" de la situación,me hizo pensar mucho y me dio otra razón para seguir con ésto. Quiero ayudarles de alguna manera,quiero darles mi apoyo si quieren hablar con alguien o un consejo o lo que sea! Sólo envienme un mensaje aquí,pidan mi whatsApp o mi twitter,yo se los doy.**

**Les quiero mucho aunque no les conozco,espero ser una mejor escritora para ustedes y si alguna vez llego a ser exitosa en esto,no les olvidaré :')**

**¡Buena lectura,bellezas!**

**Capítulo VII**

_**Volvemos a lo mismo**_

Estaba tratando de no ponerme mal. Tenía que esperar al menos a salir del salón. Pero él estaba riéndose con ella.

Había logrado soportar toda la clase,aunque era imposible que Yolei no notara lo que me afectaba la situación. Mientras recogía mis cosas en silencio,podía sentir su necesidad de decirme algo,sin embargo,con una intensa lucha interna,no lo hacía. Y le agradezco que no lo haya hecho.

Así que nos dispusimos a salir hacia nuestra próxima clase,sin dirigirnos ni palabras ni miradas. Para ése momento lo único que tenía en la mente era el no quebrarme en público,hasta me había olvidado de Tk. Lo que no sería por mucho.

-¡Kari!-Su voz. Su voz hizo que deseara desaparecer ahí mismo,o simplemente no haber existido nunca. Fue extraño,porque no imaginé que a mi edad pudiera sentir algo siquiera similar a ésto.

Yolei se giró antes que yo y no necesité verle la cara para saber que le dirigía una mirada poco amigable a Takeru. Luego volteé lentamente,cuando él estaba cerca de nosotras.

-Eh.. Hola,Yolei.-Saludó algo extrañado al observar la mirada desaprobatoría de mi amiga pelimorada. A lo que ella sólo levantó un poco la cabeza con ese gesto de "¿que más?".

Él fingió una sonrisa y terminó dirigiendo sus ojos a mí.

-Kari.. Eh.. Disculpen el no haberme sentado con ustedes,lo que pasa es que Cathy acaba de llegar,ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta que mi mamá me dio la sorpresa.-Dijo aquello como leyendo en mis fracciones la razón por la que Yolei actuaba así. Me miraba con una expresión que rogaba el perdón.

Allí descubrí que no podía estar molesta con él,me era imposible.

Sólo sonreí,porque no quería decir que _si_ y porque supuse que él entendería mi sonrisa como un _si._

-Bueno.. .-Miró atrás suyo;yo no había notado hasta ese momento que la chica nueva se encontraba allí,esperando a que él hiciera ese gesto para acercarse junto a nosotros. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado,él continuó-Chicas,les quiero presentar a mi amiga mejor amiga,Cathy. Cat,ellas son Kari y Yolei,mis amigas de aquí.

-Un placer conocerlas,Tk me había hablado de ustedes.-Sonreia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Yolei y luego a mí,entonces se alejó y dirigió su atención al rubio-¿Cuál es Kari?

-Es ella.-Me señaló con una sonrisa. Eso sólo me hizo poner nerviosa.

-Ah.. .-Dejó de sonreír y me vio de arriba a abajo,algo que consideré ofensivo,ya que parecía desprestigiarme mentalmente. Fue en cuestión de segundos,por lo que sólo yo lo noté,luego pareció reaccionar y volvió a su actitud anterior. La de sonriente y amigable persona-Tk me dijo que eres muy agradable,Kari.

Hice contacto visual con él, ¿hablaba de mí con otras personas? ¿Le parezco agradable? Inconsientemente sonreí como un completa tonta. No sabía que mis tres compañeros me miraban extrañados.

Y no caí en cuenta hasta que sentí un codazo de mi amiga de lentes.

-Tenemos que irnos,ya el profesor de historia debe estar en el salón.-Agradezco a Dios el tener a Yolei como amiga,ella ha sabido como zafarme de varias situaciones desde que nos conocemos. Y,quizás,sin ella sería completamente una miserable.

Pasó la clase y,en el almuerzo,Catherine se sentó con nosotros,hablando amenamente,pero en especial dirigiéndose a Tk. Él había mantenido distancia conmigo durante toda la mañana,sólo hablaba para ella,como si yo no existiese. Y eso me estaba destruyendo.

Entonces entramos a la última clase del día. Educación física. La puta clase de educación física.

En mi secundaria es algo como: Las chicas lindas se ponen el uniforme de educación física y se ven más perfectas,porque son delgadas. Las chicas gordas,sólo nos vemos mal.

Ademas de que yo no soy amante de los esfuerzos físicos,y todos aman a las chicas que pueden correr más de dos metros sin cansarse.

-¡Yagami!-Gritó el profesor con su tono desagradable,mientras me detenía por quinta vez-Apenas llevamos diez minutos calentando,¿qué pasa contigo?

Vaya imbécil de mierda. ¿Acaso no era obvia mi pésima condición?

-Lo siento.-Contesté entre dientes.

Estaba sudando descaradamente y,frente a mis compañeras,no me veía nada bien. Pero algo de eso valía la pena,podía observar a Tk practicar fútbol con los chicos. Él se veía demasiado sexy en su uniforme deportivo,corriendo por todos lados;ya que ellos habían terminado con su calentamiento y podían jugar lo que quisieran.

Cuando nosotras terminamos,el profesor decidió que competiríamos. La cosa consistía en que corrieramos de un extremo de la cancha de fútbol al otro,primero pasaríamos las chicas y luego los chicos. Los primeros de ambas divisiones tendrían un diez en la clase del día,mientras el resto tendría ocho y los dos últimos cinco.

Sentí el cinco rebotarme en la cara automáticamente.

-¡Muy bien,chicas,en cuanto suene el silbato salen corriendo para acá!-Se escuchó en gritos decir a nuestro profesor,quien nos esperaba sentado y tranquilo del lado de "la meta".

Aun no entiendo cómo llegan a ser profesores de educación física si todo lo que hacen es sentarse a ordenarnos. Nunca los ves haciendo algún ejercicio.

Me estaba mentalizando para,al menos,ser la penúltima por primera vez en mi vida. Necesitaba no dar pena frente a Tk. Cerré los ojos y me preparé.

Allí fue donde sonó el silbato.

Habían dos chicas en mi clase a las cuales podía pasar si me lo proponía y corría con todas las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Kim y Aoi. Ellas no eran tan gordas como yo,pero sí lo suficientemente lentas para darme alguna clase de ventaja. Por lo que corrí y corrí y sólo pensé en correr,porque no quería un cinco ni una cara de lástima por parte del rubio.

Me estaba yendo bien,había pasado a cuatro compañeras. Ya veía ese ocho en mis notas,todos estaban sorprendidos dado a que normalmente soy La chica del cinco o algo así. Y Tk estaba sonriendo en mi dirección. Lo sé porque volteé a verlo,no podía evitar estar muy muy feliz de que él me sonriera como antes de que Catherine llegara. Pero no todo podía ser tan bueno.

Me di cuenta cuando ya estaba rodando por el piso y todos los chicos,exceptuando a Tk,se reían a carcajadas de mí.

Catherine llegó de primera,Kim y Aoi me pasaron,ya era definitivo mi cinco y Yolei,que había llegado de tercera,se acercaba preocupada a mi lado.

-¡Kari,por Dios,¿estás bien?!-Me ayudó a levantar con una preocupación tan latente en su cara como en su voz.

-Sí.-Dije cortante,sentándome. En realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía las palmas de las manos raspadas,sin embargo preferí no preocuparla,ocultando las heridas. Dar dolores de cabeza no es lo mio.

-¡Kari,¿te encuentras bien?-Ahora era Tk quien se acercaba corriendo junto a Catherine. Él se agachó a mi lado y tomo mi hombro.

-Sí,no pasó nada.-Le sonreí para calmarlo,porque se veía hasta más preocupado que Yolei.

Takeru me ayudó a levantar para continuar con la clase. Yo obtuve el cinco y Tk llegó de primero,aunque fue una dura pelea contra Ken. Eso en resumen.

Después de esa clase nos podiamos ir. Vi que el rubio se sentaba en las gradas junto a Catherine,muy sonrientes. Así que decidí arrastrar a Yolei hasta la salida sin que ellos nos vieran. Me despedí de ella en la entrada de la secundaría,su mamá la fue a buscar,como siempre. Entonces me quedé allí,tenía el teléfono en la mano,pensando si llamar a mi hermano o irme caminando.

Estaba extrañando la compañía de Tk en esos momentos.

"El ser humano no necesita lo que no conoce."

Yo conocí a Takeru,me acostumbre a él. Ahora lo necesitaba. Y estaba caminando sola hacía mi casa.

Al darme cuenta de eso fue cuando todo comenzó.

_Soy una estúpida,estúpida,estúpida. Estúpida. Gorda. Patética.-_Se empezaba a formar el nudo en mi garganta,pero estaba en la calle y sólo podía aguantarmelo. Deseaba dejar de pensar,sin embargo,no podía-_Debería ser flaca. Debería ser divertida. Debería ser alguien. Soy un Nada insignificante que no debería existir,es que,¿para qué estoy aquí si soy una mierda en el mundo? Hay tantas chicas lindas,sonriendo con sus amigos y sintiendose bien,porque a ellas no las miran con asco. A ellas no les escupen un "Gorda ballena" en la cara. Ellas pueden tener un hermoso cabello,que todos abmiran. Ellas pueden vestirse con ropa bonita,la ropa que no me entra. Nadie se burla de las chicas bellas en las películas;nunca ves una gorda de protagonista y si la ves,al final termina volviendose flaca o es una comedia. Quiero ser perfecta,mierda. _

Así se me pasó el camino y ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa cuando pude reaccionar. Sentía las ganas de llorar más intensas que nunca.

Caminé pasando por el sofá gigante de la sala,mi mamá me vio y yo sólo levante la mano como saludo. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarme cómo me había ido. Sólo siguió en lo suyo.

Parece que todos seguirían en lo suyo aunque yo muriera frente a ellos.

Llegué a mi cuarto,lanzandome a la cama y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada de funda rosa pastel,con ese olor a suavidad que detenía mis problemas por un segundo. No quería sólo llorar,quería llorar y sentirme triste mientras escuchaba algo de música en mi mp4.

_Tk.._

Me sentí una estúpida de nuevo,por haberlo vuelto tan importante para mí en tan poco tiempo. Debí haber sido precavida,no haberme ilusionado. Le había servido en bandeja de plata el secreto para destrozarme,él.

Me sentía sola,más sola que nunca. Sabía que siempre había estado sola,pero cuando encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir acompañado y luego se vaya,sabrás a lo que me refiero. Te sentirás valiente,imposible de derrumbar,y de repente caerás con todo. Contra todo.

La puerta empezó a sonar,tan fuerte que escuché a pesar de que tenía los audifonos puestos. Me levanté,descubriendo a mi hermano con su peinado despreocupado y el teléfono en la mano.

-La cena está lista.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del aparato.

Abrí los ojos,porque no hace mucho eran las dos de la tarde. Miré hacia el reloj de mi mesa de noche y en efecto,eran las seis.

-Voy ahora.-Le dije casi en susurro,en ese momento volteó a verme para asentir,pero se quedó helado. Se me había olvidado que estaba llorando y probablemente aun se notaba en mis ojos.

Apareció ese silencio incómodo,él no dejaba de verme como buscando qué decir. Hasta que decidí terminar con eso.

-Me cepillaré para cenar,chao.

Cerré la puerta en su cara. Aunque dudo que si no lo hubiese hecho habría dicho algo.

Me mantuve en piloto automático mientras cenaba con mi "familia",sin embargo,pude notar la mirada seria de mi hermano en ocaciones. Pensé que me diría algo,él quería decirme algo,pero no dijo nada.

En cuanto terminé la cena,que era una deliciosa y desgraciada hamburguesa,me fui a mi cuarto. Sintiéndome peor que antes.

-Mierda.. -Me senté en la cama,susurrando esa palabra repetidas veces y tapandome la cara con las manos para que,si las paredes podían ver,no me vieran así.

Mi nariz estaba teniendo problemas para hacerme respirar,mis mejillas estaban humedas y los ojos me ardían. Si hubiese querido dejar de llorar,no lo habría logrado; es como cuando te da un ataque de risa,pero ésto era lo contrario.

-No te pongas así,Kari. Tranqui.. La.-Me encontraba frente al espejo de mi baño,realmente ya no quería pensar. Yo no lo quería-.. _Pero,eres insuficiente para todo lo que quieres,para todos. Sólo sabes ser invisible u olvidada. Sólo sabes llorar como una pendeja.. ¡GORDA ILUSA!_

Me quebré en el lavabo,estaba llorando algo más intenso,pero en silencio. Y de repende,esa idea retorcida y miserable me llegó,calmandome un poco.

Quería ser observada por alguien que pensara que era bonita.

Quería sobresalir ante las demás,que alguien me notara.

Quería ser valiente.

Y quería ser delgada ya.

Me arrodillé en el inodoro,decidida a hacerlo. Pero estaba asustada.

-_Hazlo,mierda,hazlo.. .-_Ya estaba llorando otra vez,mientras llevaba poco a poco dos de los dedos de mi mano derecha hacía el interior de la boca. La mano me temblaba y cerré los ojos-_Puedes hacerlo,haz algo por una maldita vez. ¡Sólo hazlo,idiota!_

Y no pude. Les juro que no pude hacerlo.

Estuve llorando en el piso del baño como por al menos dos horas,luego me fui a la cama porque no podía estar toda la noche así,después al otro día sería demasiado obvio que había estaba llorando y eso podría llamar la atención de Yolei. Creo que era la única que se preocupaba por mí.


End file.
